The Commencement
by SpaceRanger
Summary: It was obvious that T'Pol was picked for the mission against her will. So just how was she chosen?


**  
DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own any of the characters mentioned in any Star Trek series nor do I own the Vulcan High Command or the Vulcan Science Directorate. They belong to Paramount, Gene Roddenberry, along with Berman and Bagra. The only thing that's mine is the plotline. Hope you enjoy! Comments and complaints welcomed:-)_

**Author's Note:**_ I wrote and finished this sometime around 2003. I thinkg it was November 23 but I'm not sure. I waited until now to post this mostly because I thought this might turn into a series, but I changed my mind, it sounds better as a one-shot. Either way, this must be the years of dabbing at other arts for me cause I keep avoiding a series I was planning out. Not to mention the fact that I was actually working on three other one-shot _Enterprise_ fics (including this one). Unfortunately, they all got deleted during the transferring of files so are in the process of re-write but I digress. I must warn you that this might be a little confusing to some because I don't use actual beings, instead I use their conversations. This is mostly because I do not know the name and gender of anyone in the Vulcan High Command or the Vulcan Science Directorate (other then T'Pol) so I'm avoiding the use of it._

**Timeline:** _Right after the Klingon was found in the "Broken Bow."_

**The Commencement**  
By: SpaceRanger

"A Klingon by the name of Klaang crash landed on Earth." One of the voices began as a PADD containing the files of the subject was passed around a group of Vulcans known as the Vulcan High Command. " He was found by one of the Terrans one hour ago, Terran time." A silence occurred while the group looked over the information. Then, another voice spoke,

"Klingon honor demands that he be slain. Why have they not done so?"

"The Denobulan doctor has taken Klaang under his care. He and the humans refuse to have him killed. They would prefer giving Klaang back to the Klingon Empire alive." None of them voiced the fact that they agreed with the Denobulan and the Terrans. Despite their pact with the Klingons they too did not wish to have blood shed.

"Considering the acts these Terrans often display it is likely that It is likely they would want to return him themselves."

"Indeed. However, they have no ships to return him." There was no need to voice their non-interference policy.

"What of this _Enterprise_ I hear of while in San Francisco?"

"The Terran ship built by the late Henry Archer?"

"Yes."

"Although it is in the last stages of construction, it is not ready."

"It does not matter to them."

"Indeed, they, especially Archer's son Jonathan, are eager for a chance to explore on their own."

"Are they ready?"

"As the head of the Vulcan Science Directorate I say they are not."

"In this you are wrong. I believe the Terrans are ready."

"My young colleague is mistaken. However, I do agree that it is not logical to continually suppress this species. Their history recorded several strong rebellions against this."

"That is why they are not ready. They are too volatile."

"I agree. They often do not think of the possibilities and consequences before they react. I have encountered many Terrans yet to overcome their bias. These Terrans often hold the opinion that everyone they meet would act as they do. if they don't, they are condemned for it. More then likely they would most likely treat other species they meet the same way."

"I object. We too have compared our species to others."

"Indeed, but we do not expect them to act the same way."

"Yet we monitor these species. Take the Andorians on P'jem for instance. "

"Restrain yourself young one. You know very well that the objective is to only observe and not interfere unless another race threatens them or they threaten us."

"Which is another reason why we should not let the humans into space. It has not gathered enough information for us to exam. P'jem is simply a listening post and the weapons within are only set defensively. It would be reasonable to assume that once the Humans find our site our way of deterring hostile attacks would parish."

"Agreed. Although this "find" might strengthen the bond between the Andorians and the Terrans it would weaken our ability to protect them and ourselves."

"That is an argument I must disagree with--"

"Silence." All eyes turned toward the only silent occupant, an older female, in the room sitting at the head of the table, marking her as their leader.

"From what I hear, it seems as though all of you are treating the Andorians and the Terrans as children. Keep in mind that they are growing up. They aren't "children" any more, they've reached a level of adolescents who think that they know all they need to know."

"What do you suggest?"

"I also agree that they are not ready but they adapt well. Therefore, I suggest that we no longer be their parents but become their teachers and show them the universe as it was meant to be seen. Although I do not wish to lose lives the lessons learned by this mission will far out weigh the needs of the few."

"And if the mission is a success?"

"Let Starfleet know that I have agreed to let them to explore on their own. It would be interesting to watch these "space happy" people, as the Terrans call them, grow and mature so that they would understand our actions. Especially when they may some day be forced to do the same." All looked at the woman with astonishment in their eyes. Their oldest member spoke up.

"The Terrans will need guidance."

"I doubt they would appreciate that." The woman replied in a dry tone. "but I agree. Our maps will not be sufficient enough to deter them from danger. We'll need someone with an excellent scientific and military background to man their Science Station."

"May I also suggest one that has been on Earth for a extended period of time? " She steeple her fingers as she said,

"A wise choice young one. You have someone in mind?"

"Nay I do not. I must admit that I did not consider this idea before the meeting was called."

"What of Sub-commander T'Pol? She is an attaché with the Vulcan contingent headquarters and the young one that was highly recommended by Ambassador Soval to have Ambassador V'Lar as her mentor. It is uncommon to have the ambassador recommend any of his students and even more to give a recommendation without a request." A shielded look covered the woman's eyes and it went unnoticed by the gathered Vulcans as she said,

"I've checked her background with Ambassador V'Lar upon receiving the request. Her Time is coming and she is not ready for serving with Terrans."

"She has also killed and undergone the memory suppression ritual. She may just as easily be...tainted...by the humans."

"She killed because there was no other choice. At that time, our weapons were not refined enough to have a stun setting. I understand the concerns. However, there is no one else close enough to influence them with a functioning rank. Indeed, these Terrans would be impatient to get started."

"I too disagree. She will not be so easily tainted as some of our brethrens. I believe that T'Pol has high potential to be more. Had it not been a tradition in her family to serve in the Military she would have became the youngest Ambassador for Vulcan. By giving her this assignment her potential will be wasted by staying as a "Science Officer" for this _Enterprise_. "

"I am aware of that. However, she did place that request to be a Science Officer and has been commanded by her former captain. She also holds the highest rank out of our Vulcan officers on Earth not on duty and, due to Ambassador Soval's work with Admiral Forrest, her current location is much closer to Starfleet headquarters."

"The young one is right. It will simply be an eight day mission. Afterwords we can assign another in her place and she can immediately resume her studies with Ambassador Soval upon her return to Vulcan. Once that is over she will be assigned apprenticeship under Ambassador V'Lar. Both parties will not know."

"You suspect this mission would succeed."

"I have my doubts but I generally agree on the likely hood of success should the Sub-commander be assigned there. We all know that failure is not an option." The older woman was silent and nodded once.

"Agreed then, are there any more ideas and objections before I close the floor?"

"None T'var."

"Then you have your duties, get to them. Dismissed."

With the appropriate talks of farewell all but one left for their regular duties. This one silently walked towards the wall. With a tap the wall flipped over revealing a monitor which and the person turned it on. The voice on the receiving end immediately asked,

"Do they suspect?" The loner shook their head.

"They do not."

"What about this unknown Sub-commander I have just received?"

"She is Sub-commander T'Pol a student of Ambassador Soval. Apparently she made a big impression when he asked V'Lar to be her mentor. I am unsure of her weakness for I do not understand this "Time" they talk of nor have I heard of her before today. However, they did mention that she is not ready to serve with the...Humans. She will be assigned on an eight day mission with the Terran ship."

"Really? Very interesting."

"What do you wish me to do with her?" Pause.

"Leave her. I do not understand their mention of this "Time" either but I do know that she will have her hands full on a ship filled with these Humans and this Archer, he is said to have held a strong grudge and hatred against Vulcans. Nevertheless, should the P'jem project be uncovered I want the Vulcans to be blamed and if necessary, use this Sub-commander as the one the Vulcans will blame for uncovering this."

"Why?"

"To win of course. Humans make the most mistakes despite their courage and loyalty and what they lack the Vulcans make up. Should a Human and Vulcan combine, the least mistakes will be made and the tide of the war would change in the favor of the Federation. This mistrust would allow us to split and conquer our enemies." The lone person bowed his head.

"Understood."

"Good. You are now to head to P'Jem, further orders will be given once you get there.." The voice abruptly cut off the device on their end, causing the monitor to flip back to it's original position and as the lone person left, there was a hint of a smirk on the person's face.

_The Universe will be ours for the taking and we shall rule once more just you wait..._

**A/N part 2:**_ I mentioned before that I would not call anyone out by name but I changed my mind. I like the idea that Ambassador V'Lar is really the planetary leader who made up the name "T'var" due to risks. I have to admit that I was going to write V'Lar's planetary leader name as T'Lar but according to Star Trek: TOS__ T'Lar was the High Priestess. Vulcans can only live a little over two centuries and at the time they return Spock's Katra back to his body--which is a little over 100 years from the Enterprise date--she would have lived over that designated age, way over. You can lie to others about your age but your body knows the truth. Besides, how in the world can one go from happily embracing emotions to completely purging them? _

Now, watch my theory get contradicted when T'Pol muses about how she got her position on the show. Don't look at me like I've lost my mind! Captain Archer did it why can't T'Pol?

Oh and I apologize for the random characters that might showed up. The language of software I used to write this isn't compatible with In another words, if there are errors, please let me know in your reviews so I may correct them.

Thanks goes out to RomulanFox for correcting my spelling errors.


End file.
